rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
The legend of the Last Knight/Research Notes
Section 1 Regarding study of the legend of the eight knights Entry 129 In my own studies of the stories origin, I have come across one item which may in fact be among the artifacts once held by the knights. While visiting the site of the library I came across a hidden compartment containing a strange metal box, protected by some sort of puzzle lock. Entry 130 After several weeks I finally managed to solve the puzzle, and retrieved what appeared to be a spearhead. While it holds no unusual properties that i have yet measured, this is the first concrete evidence to be discovered. Entry 131 While I currently have not had time to further study the libraries tomes, I intend to return next summer while my students are on leave. I have spoken to some of my contemporaries who control access to the site and they agreed to allow me to make a solo expedition to research the location. Entry 167 As of yesterday I have returned to the castle library. I began by looking into the alcove where I discovered the puzzle box, however after spending a fair amount of time searching for nested compartments this has proven fruitless. I guess I should start looking through some of the scrolls. Entry 168 Many of the books and scrolls are in some sort of code. This has consistently proven difficult to myself and others researching the history of this place, although they are remarkably well preserved for their age. At least I don't need to worry about damaging them. Entry 170 Three days of reading, and even with several years worth of notes from others I have no idea what type of cipher is being used. Almost feels like there's no real language being used. Entry 171 Still no progress, Maybe there's something else hidden? One concealed compartment. could be others. I'll start looking tomorrow. Entry 200 Last day before I have to get back and think I finally found something. One notable mystery that has revolved around this place was the lack of a body to confirm this is indeed where the Knight of the Moon met his fate. But I think I've figured it out. Their is an old stone desk at the far end of the library, built into the floor. I have reason to believe it conceals something. I'll be attempting to remove it tomorrow, before I depart, that is if I can do so without compromising the structure. Entry 201 Hunch turned out to be right. The desk was built into the floor, but the entire stretch of stone was covering a sealed coffin of some description. The man was clearly a bit unhinged, because the thing is built of parts from the bookshelves and has a lock keyed for the spearhead I found before. I don't have time to elaborate now or I'll be late for the shuttle, but I found something inside, something very old. Section 2 Regarding the artifact recovered Entry 203 After some discussion with the site overseers (and quite a bit of bribery) I was allowed to take possession of the artifact i recovered. An ancient gauntlet, there are inscriptions on it and it seems to have some sort of dust based charge system, but I can't figure out how to activate it. Entry 300 Been a few months but finally got something, it doesn't load crystals or powder the normal way, it was a risk but I managed to charge it with energy from active dust, through the fingertips. It physically absorbed the crystal I used and condensed it into one of the chambers. I was able to do the same with three other types, took four full crystals to charge each cylinder, that is an incredibly level of storage density. Entry 301 It's been some time since I've written, but I have decided to try and use the gauntlet, this technology could prove extremely useful in conjunction with my semblance. Entry 315 Half a month I've been trying and trying to draw energy from the storage compartments on this gauntlet, it only seems to react when I channel my semblance, but even so no dust energy has been released. Entry 316 Decided to try channeling my ink directly at the fingertips, needle injector emerged above the nail, similar to how it consumed energy to begin with. I was finally able to extract power to charge a rune by using this method. Need to have someone else try it. Entry 317 I contacted Rouge, her semblance should allow her to use this gauntlet as well. Entry 318 No luck with Rouge, even direct channeling of her traps at the fingertip warranted no reaction. Perhaps only specific forms of semblance will activate? No matter, I know enough about this gauntlet now. I've elected to add it to my own equipment for future use. Section 3 On the nature of the artifacts Entry 320 After spending extensive time using the gauntlet, i managed to translate the inscriptions, they meaning seems to be 'moon's sacred hand.' Curious. Entry 331 I have begun to feel some sort of presence from my gauntlet, almost like it possesses an aura of its own. Tomorrow I will perform some test to make sure it's not just my imagination. should be a simple matter of tagging it with an aura meter Entry 332 This is, without a doubt, one of the most remarkable discoveries of my life. The gauntlet, this 'moon's sacred hand' has a soul. There is no other way of describing it, but this weapon is infused with aura unlike my own, if it does indeed have a soul then it is clearly capable of some form of free thought. Not much, but maybe, just maybe, enough to choose to allow me to use it. What possible method could have been used to do this? Section 4 Answers from an outsider I did not have an opportunity to date entries this time, as someone approached me in my home recently. I wrote everything down immediately after the encounter. He was a rather odd individual, covered head to toe in armor. He knew everything, about my gauntlet, about the spear, and about the weapon's auras. He called himself Solace, and said his helmet was from the story, the Knight of Shadow was in it, not just a fragment like the others, though; the actual mind and voice of someone hundreds of years old. According to this Solace character, the weapons were forged using some kind of magic which bound a splinter of the owner's soul to it. They became incredibly powerful, since the weapon was able to regain aura on its own, and was protected from damage even when not in its master's hand. He couldn't tell me the specifics, he didn't know because the power used for the binding was outside of his understanding, but it provides me some answers. Magic... It doesn't make any sense, magic can't be real, can it? Aura is something we understand, we can quantify its existence; and there are limits, known boundaries. But magic, what lines can be drawn on something that shouldn't exist? Is there a line? And if not, why is it so rare? This will be the last entry in my research notes, I have more important things to do. Need to see if I can find a way to restore the soul resting in the sacred hand. If I can do that, maybe the knight of the moon can tell me more. Category:Property of Phantomlink959 Category:Fan Made Legend